Black History
by Sarah Tajuddin
Summary: It’s not about amazing African Americans, no. It’s about Gordon & Serena Black and Lily & James Potter. Before Raeven Black was even born, see how Gordon and James fell in love with Serena and Lily... PG13 for language and themes, not yet NEway...


**Black History**

It's not about amazing African Americans, no. It's about Gordon & Serena Black and Lily & James Potter. Before Rae or Harry was even born, see how Gordon and James fell in love with Serena and Lily... PG13 for language and themes

* * *

**Chapter One: Sixth Year**  
  
An angel with stunning green eyes  
  
With flaming red hair  
  
A girl who never cries  
  
A girl who's always fair  
  
_-James Potter's thoughts_  
  
**Serena Hathaway**  
  
Serena Hathaway had just run through the barrier to 9¾ platform. She reeled her cart around trying to catch a glimpse of the cramped crowd.  
  
'Where's Lily, or Karya? Or the five Marauders?' Serena thought. (A/N: In THIS story there are five Marauders!) 'Lily's flaming hair should have given her away by now!'  
  
'Yup. There she goes!' Serena smirked. Her best friend Lily Evans had flaming red hair and exquisite emerald eyes. She herself had soft silky light brown hair with dark brown and blonde streaks. Her dark blue eyes were a sweet shade, always reflecting kindness. But something about her made the Sorting Hat put her into Gryffindor like Lily.  
  
"Oh Serenity!" Serena's mother called. Serena was a pureblood, but had a nature to never care who was a muggleborn or half-blood. "I want you to owl your father and I every second you can. Tell me about Lily flower, the Marauders, and Gordon!" Serena could tell her mother anything. This is where is gets her.  
  
Gordon Black was the most annoying boy in all of Hogwarts! He was older by three months, yet acted like an eleven-year-old! Sixteen years old going on eleven... Serena smirked at the thought. Her mother always said, 'They tease you because they like you. So be kind and give them a chance!' Uh-huh, yeah right.  
  
"Serena, here's your money. Owl us if you need anymore!" One thing about Serena, she was filthy rich. She didn't think much of it though; her parents were tight with every Galleon they had. Of course giving to the needy is a pleasure.  
  
"Serena!" The voice she hated to hear. Gordon Black.  
  
"Bye Mum and Dad, gotta escape! Love you!" Before her parents could protest, she ran off with her cart.  
  
"Lils! Help me!" Lily poked her head out of a compartment and led Serena in. Serena stored everything including Snowbelle's cage but took the cat out. Snow was a sweetheart who was just in the middle of her stages of becoming a cat.  
  
Serena looked out to the station spotted her parents and waved frantically. Lily waved as well. As the train took off, Lily went off to visit friends. Serena was lost in her thoughts.  
  
Lily and Serena were great friends with the Marauders. She loved making comebacks to Gordon's idiotic remarks. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were great friends of hers.  
  
"Hey it's Rena!" the unmistakable voice of James Potter. Rena was short for Serena.  
  
"How are ya doing?" Sirius Black drawled. He smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Hello, Rena," Remus greeted.  
  
"Hi," Peter squeaked.  
  
"Hey, Hathaway." Ouch! She looked up to a very tall Gordon Black.  
  
"Come on, man! Proper names please!" James elbowed her. James and Serena were especially good friends. "Calling her Hathaway hurts!" James clutched where his heart was supposed to be.  
  
"Must be the one and only James Potter, huh?" Lily walked in. "Hello, Gordon, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Potter."  
  
James redid the action and Serena laughed. Serena slung her arm around his shoulders and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It hurts when you call someone by their last name!" James pretended to wipe away a tear. Sirius howled. Remus and Peter laughed quietly. Gordon kept quiet.  
  
"Hey, any prefects this year?" Lily asked. Everyone shook his/her head, except James and Lily.  
  
"James and Lily prefects?! I'm going to faint!" Serena fell into Sirius's arms.  
  
Gordon scowled. "Problem there, Tangy?"  
  
"Yes. Rena here apparently ran away from me earlier. According to her parents," Gordon glared at her. His grayish-green eyes bored a hole into her eyes. 'Curse my parents...'  
  
"I called your name three times! Prongs and Padfoot heard me. How come you didn't? When I got to your parents, you had run off! They said you had to escape from a boy named Gordon Black, and your Mum went all starry-eyed." (A/N: Hehe!)  
  
"I thought you were going to pester me with another prank! I still haven't gotten that Dungbomb prank out of my mind! You don't know how that made me feel!" Serena half-screamed. She shrank to her knees on the compartment floor.  
  
Serena's head was in her hands. Lily hushed her and calmed her down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"She thought the prank was something for her to get out of Hogwarts. She thought it was like someone hated her guts and wanted her dead." Lily kept comforting Serena. "She had other people play lots of other pranks on her, like nearly fatal ones. She thought the Dungbomb was the last prank before she'd be dead."  
  
Gordon sank into a seat next to Remus. Peter and Sirius sat across of them with James closest to the window.  
  
After Serena hushed, she let Lily sit down on a seat while Serena lay on the floor.  
  
"James Potter, you didn't owl me at ALL over the damn summer!" Serena scolded. James grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's not like you did either!" James remarked. Serena kicked him in the shin playfully.  
  
"How was your summer, Tangy?" Sirius asked Gordon.  
  
"The usual. Practiced Quidditch for fun, sexy summer flings... Oh yeah, I went to America!" he replied excitedly. "Dude, they've got the hottest girls there! I met one girl her name is Caitlin. She is one hot girl for a Muggle!"  
  
"Just love torturing Lily and I, huh? Knowing I've got no chance with you, makes me want to cry!"  
  
"You are such a faker, Rena!" Lily cried. But when she looked down at her best friend, crystal tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh Lord! She's actually crying!"  
  
James knew what was up, so he just kept quiet. Remus and Peter were quiet as well. Sirius and Gordon were horrified.  
  
"Damn, Tangy! You are quite the man! Making Rena cry!" Gordon rolled his eyes at Sirius and looked Serena over. He got on the floor. He got very close to her going to wipe a tear off her face.  
  
"AHHHH!" Serena screamed. "Too close for comfort! EEEKK!" James, Remus, and Peter burst out laughing hysterically. Lily and Sirius were horrified but started laughing. Gordon sulked.  
  
"Oh come on Gordon! It was a joke! Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry," Serena started. Gordon flashed her a Look. Serena went quiet. 'What's wrong with him? He used to be lots nicer; not that he really was though. He can't take a simple joke!'  
  
"Tangy, what the fuck is going on? You can't take a weak joke from Hathaway!" Sirius burst risking a kick in the shin, which he got.  
  
"I don't know. Something's got me. Don't know what. Gonna go hunting for girls, I guess... Haven't had a chick since Caitlin..." he walked off.  
  
Serena took Lily's seat. She stared out the window. 'This is what joking can do to friends.'  
  
Gordon's deep, hypnotizing blue eyes, his pale, smooth complexion, his lopsided grin and strong build made him so devilishly handsome. His curly, layered locks of dark-brown were gelled down but were able to be curled at every end. The longest strand reached down to the nape of his neck and curls were in a diagonal line to that longest lock. Serena didn't like him, just thought he was extremely handsome. (A/N: Like those skater guys... sigh)  
  
She was plain old Serena. Light brown hair with dark-brown and blonde streaks and a bronze but pale complexion, and dark-blue eyes. Her hair was straight down to below her butt but flipped and waved it once in a while. She was nothing special.  
  
Lily had fiery red hair and exquisite emerald eyes, unusual coloring, but then again perfect. Her pale and smooth complexion had no freckles despite the red hair. Her smile so sweet and enticing and her voice so sweet. Her hair was a perfect flip. They were best friends despite all differences.  
  
James with his untidy ebony hair and melted chocolate colored eyes, hidden behind glasses. Girls fell for him when he rumpled those locks of black. Sirius looked exactly like James but with a lopsided sheepish grin and crystal blue eyes. His has longer hair too. His 24/7 humor caused girls to fall – and hard!  
  
Remus had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a serious boy, but still was always involved in foolish pranks. Peter had blonde hair and cornflower- blue eyes. An idiot, who follows Remus around like a puppy. He is extremely timid and a bit on the chubby side.  
  
"Serena. It's been a half-hour! Padfoot and I have played Exploding Snap endlessly! Didn't you hear us? Remus went to visit the boy's room and Peter's asleep. Gordon and Lily are off still." Lily then burst in.  
  
"Prefect's Meeting, Potter! Come on! Hurry! Gordon is with some Ravenclaw boys. Three compartments down to the left if you want to talk to him. Take care of his owl!" Lily and James ran off.  
  
Just then Gordon's chocolate brown owl started hooting loudly. Serena recognized the type of hoot, the fearful hoot. He flew around the compartment fearfully.  
  
"Shh, shh. Come down baby. Right here..." Serena cooed. The owl slowly landed softly on Serena's left arm. "I'll bring you to Gordon."  
  
She walked slowly to the third compartment down to the left while stroking the bird. She knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Gordon in there?" The door slid open. Three boys and Gordon sat in the seats. Gordon stared at me.  
  
"Hey, Gordon, your owl started hooting quite loudly and fearfully," Serena whispered but in a clear voice.  
  
"His name is Cocoa. He was my Dad's," Gordon replied showing no emotion at all.  
  
"I should go..." Serena muttered.  
  
"No, no. You can stay," the one with dark brown eyes responded.  
  
"I think I really should go," Serena trembled as she glanced at incredibly handsome Gordon. He sighed.  
  
"You can stay Rena. Come on."  
  
"Baby, you can have a seat right here!" the guy with blue eyes and gelled black hair pulled her into his lap. Serena protested but the boy held her firmly in his lap. Gordon laughed along with the others. Serena flashed him a dirty look but he kept laughing.  
  
"Hilarious, huh?" Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Extremely," Gordon retorted. She rolled her eyes again and leaned against the boy who held her.  
  
"Hey Gordon, she's warming up to me!" the guy started to kiss her neck. Serena pulled away.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far!"  
  
"Come on guys, let her go!" Gordon grinned his lopsided smile and Serena looked away to the guy who held her.  
  
"Yeah, let me go!" Serena struggled and surprisingly he let go. Unfortunately it was unexpected. She fell over to the left and her head into Gordon's lap.  
  
"Hi, Gordon, I'm not sure if I enjoy the view," Serena quickly got up. She laid herself on the floor. "Go ahead and talk. I can be quite invisible at times."  
  
"Anyway about your summer fling, Gordon," one replied impatiently.  
  
"Caitlin was really hot, with auburn hair and blue eyes. She had a real nice figure. She had really filled out man!" Gordon stopped and stared into space.  
  
"Oh I just love hearing about if girls fill out both up and down, Gordon," Serena said, her voice dripping with sweet sarcasm.  
  
**Gordon Black**  
  
'Serena has changed. From the flat chested, quiet bookworm to this totally filled out chick that could joke like she could breathe. She had beautiful soft light brown hair with blonde and dark-brown streaks down to her middle back. Her dark blue eyes hypnotize me, that is why I try to avoid her. So perfect she seems fake...' Gordon thought.  
  
"Oh I just love hearing about if girls fill out both up and down, Gordon," her voice dripping with sarcasm. Gordon and the Ravenclaw boys laughed.  
  
Gordon looked down at Serena who was having a deep conversation with Nathaniel, the blond guy. She had really filled out and showed it. She wore a tight tank top and tight faded blue jeans.  
  
"Oh Gordon, I think Jamesie-poo and Lily flower are back from their prefect meeting, maybe we should go back?" Serena was looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, see ya guys." Serena and Cocoa were the first out the door. She blew kisses and fled to greet Lily. Gordon walked into the compartment to a sleeping Peter and Sirius and half-awake James and Remus.  
  
**Serena Hathaway**  
  
'He's staring at me!' Serena thought frantically. 'We need to go!'  
  
"Oh Gordon, I think Jamesie-poo and Lily flower are back from their prefect meeting, maybe we should go back?" Serena was looking at Gordon. He woke up from the daze and replied with a nod and a 'see ya' to the guys. She had fled and greeted a dazed Lily waiting outside the compartment.  
  
When Gordon was inside and the door was closed, Serena was frantic; "Gordon was checking me out!" she hissed.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped. "No way! He's noticing you now. Last year he was really weird. He didn't know you existed."  
  
"How about the Dungbomb incident?" Serena asked amused. "He just felt like throwing one to an invisible corner of the Gryffindor common room!"  
  
"Oh come on, lighten up, Rena!" Lily replied baffled by Gordon's sudden change of behavior.  
  
"We've got to change," Lily opened the door and out came Gordon's voice.  
  
"I do NOT!" he retorted.  
  
"Do not what?" Serena smiled and looked down to an embarrassed Gordon.  
  
"We were just talking about you. Ow!" James cried. Apparently Gordon kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Really? Was it good or bad? I really want to know..." Serena replied sexily. She sat close to Gordon. Gordon just blushed.  
  
"It was pretty good, just depends on how you would define good, Serena," Remus grinned.  
  
Peter let out a loud snore and Lily laughed. "Come on just tell her, Gordon! She wants to know everything about you."  
  
"Yup, yup! I want to know everything about you!" Serena smiled. "We've got to change anyway, in about a half-hour we'll be at Hogwarts. How about changing in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But we're waiting for Gordon," James replied, not letting the topic go.  
  
"Oh lay off him, Potter! Come on!" Serena shot. James gave a wounded puppy look. "Oh, come on, I love you!" James grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Lils, want your seat? I don't mind with the floor," Serena asked, gesturing to the clean carpeted floor.  
  
"Tangy, Rena, the cart came by while you were out. Want a chocolate frog?" Gordon nodded and Remus handed him one. Serena shook her head.  
  
"On a diet?" Sirius snickered, awakening.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not..." Serena shot back.  
  
"You shouldn't be on one! You don't need it!" Lily replied terrified her friend was starving herself.  
  
"Calm Lils. I just want to save my stomach for the feast!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Starve yourself and do us all a favor," the unmistakable nasty drawl of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Came by to tell the entire train fifteen minutes till we arrive. By then, it'll be five minutes..." he left and thankfully didn't return.  
  
"Guys, want us to change elsewhere? You guys can stay here." Lily and Serena grabbed a robe and their uniform and dashed out.  
  
"Let's go to Alice's compartment. Hey do you think she's still going out with Longbottom?"  
  
"After what he did with Carrie Frances? I don't think so!" Lily laughed. They found Alice's compartment and changed in there.  
  
"Alice, thinking about a new flame?" Serena asked, as Alice drifted off into space.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'm just going to go single unless I find someone new. He has to be the dream one. He can't cheat on me with Frances or anyone else for that matter. How about you Lils? Or you Rena?" she sounded amused.  
  
"I have only gone out with one boy and that was Zachary Grater. He dumped me for someone he'd NEVER get. Michelle Fretter who's going out with Adam Patil," Lily answered annoyed at the thought of Zachary.  
  
"If you had a child what would you name him/her?" Alice asked dreamily.  
  
"If I had boy his name would be Harry. If I had a girl, her name would be Michelle." (A/N: Guess who? Of course LILY!:D)  
  
"My girl would be named Raeven. Rae for short. If I had a boy, I'd name him after my husband, I guess."  
  
"You mean GORDON?!" Lily and Alice giggled. Serena glared.  
  
"NO WAY!" she screamed, playfully.  
  
"My boy's name would be Neville. My girl would be Christie," Alice replied, still laughing hysterically.  
  
Lily teased Serena the entire way back to the compartment.  
  
"What would you name your child?" Lily asked the boys as soon as they walked in.  
  
"James," James replied.  
  
"Gordon," Gordon replied.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Assuming their child is going to be a boy... Who would have one with THEM?" Lily and Serena shrieked. The Marauders gave them Death Glares.  
  
"How about you girls?" James asked, ignoring the fact they were all giggly.  
  
"My boy would be Harry. My girl would be Michelle."  
  
"My baby girl would be Raeven. My baby boy would be named after my husband. I guess..."  
  
"AND THAT WOULD BE—" Lily started. Serena clamped a hand over Lily's open mouth.  
  
"Don't start Lils."  
  
"Hey who would that be?" Gordon teased. Serena blushed but struggled not to display it.  
  
Serena clamped her hand over Lily's mouth harder.  
  
"Anyone we know?" Remus teased.  
  
Serena held Lily's head from shaking with her free hand.  
  
"Something to say Lily flower?" Serena teased. Lily glared daggers.  
  
"ALL FIRST YEARS FIRST OFF THE TRAIN AND FOLLOW HAGRID. WELCOME TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Serena heard a bunch of feet clattering on the floor.  
  
"SECOND, THIRD, FOURTH, FIFTH, SIXTH, AND SEVENTH YEARS MAY NOW GET OFF THE TRAIN AND INTO THE CARRIAGES. WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS!"  
  
"Lils please don't tease me about things that aren't true!"  
  
"Okay Rena, but you'll see. But I won't tell them anything." Lily promised. They braced themselves for the rushing crowd and ran along with them.  
  
They found an empty carriage and were later accompanied by Gordon and James. Gordon sat next to Serena, and James sat next to Lily. Lily gave Serena a pleading look then glanced at James. Serena was resting her head in Gordon's lap completely aware about the risks she was taking. Gordon was in a relaxing pose, legs open, and head against the headrest.  
  
"Lucky guy. Already got a girl falling for ya!" James was envious.  
  
"ME? Falling for HIM? You've got to be joking me!" Serena was lost in laughter.  
  
"That hurts Rena! I love you! I loooooove you!" Gordon howled. Serena laughed harder.  
  
**James Potter**  
  
'It really seems like they're falling for each other.' James thought. 'They look like a good couple. Rena looks frail and cute with Tangy a strong and handsome guy. They look cute. Too bad Lily flower and I aren't like that...' James thought sadly.  
  
James had been playing a prank on Lily in the fourth year. She'd turned him down every time he asked her out. He was determined to get her and at the end of fifth year, he realized he liked her. Now in sixth year, his feelings grow stronger.  
  
Lily thought he was just bad down to the core. She didn't like it when he asked her. She always thought it was an annoying little prank Potter was playing.  
  
"Lily," he whispered, "Don't you think they really do make a good couple?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What if I dared Tangy to keep asking her out until she falls for him and agrees? Like as a prank? Knowing Rena, she'll turn him down until he actually starts realizing he loves her!"  
  
"Sounds familiar Potter."  
  
"Well it worked! I think I'll do it if you're not interested."  
  
"Fine. I'm involved. We'll have secret meeting together and talk about it, okay?" Lily replied frustrated.  
  
"Perfect Lily flower. Just perfect." James was ecstatic that he'd pulled his one girl into a prank with him to do. He was ecstatic.  
  
**Lily Evans**  
  
Ugh how that annoying prat of a teen gets on her nerves! That stupid habit of rumpling his already uncontrollable hair bothered her. His ego-filled head and undying pride is not her type of guy.  
  
Yeah, sure he liked her. It's just a prank that's been going on for a couple of years. Stupid idiot whoever put him up to that!  
  
'Who would fall for an idiot like Potter?' Lily thought aggressively. 'Oh, yeah. All those other slut wannabes. STOP LILY STOP! Be nice. It's just a simple Potter charm that will never work on me, Rena, Ri, Karya, Mya and Molly. Hopefully.'

* * *

That was just a first chapter for my first fanfic on Serena, Lily, Gordon, and James. Really supposed to be on Serena and Gordon's love, but really with Lily and James's undying love for each other!  
  
Hehe, you must think I'm an incredibly big idiot who can't write!  
  
Yours truly, Sarah Tajuddin 


End file.
